


Polterheist

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gentleman Ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina meets a familiar suit while stealing.





	Polterheist

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of Drawlloween.

Selina was sneaking through Don Giancarlo’s estate, cleaning out his many safes of their jewels, cash, and secrets. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck started to rise.

“Who’s there/” she asked, already reaching for her whip. The eerie feeling grew.

Selina turned around and struck. Her whip struck clothing and nothing else.

“That was quite rude.”

Selina’s shoulders slumped. “Gentleman Ghost.”

He doffed his hat to her.

“You could’ve said something,” she said, coiling her whip.

“I am sorry. I didn’t want to frighten you.”

“So what brings you here?”

“I’ve been employed to gain a list of names for a certain party,” he said.

Selina nodded. “Would you like to make a trade for them?”

“And what would you like to trade for?”

“A little supernatural protection in case I need it.”

Gentleman Ghost took off his hat and bowed. “An honest trade, my lady.”

Selina rifled through the safe until she found the list of names. “There’s still some honor among thieves.”

She gave him the names and they each left with their spoils.


End file.
